My Special Friend
by Borishipper101
Summary: Tori is happily dating famous actor Ryder Daniels and has some great friends . But what happens when a " special " friend crashes the party ? * based off the movie Sundays At Tiffany's *
1. Separate Lives

Tori's POV :

hello I'm Tori Vega . I'm 16 years old . I go to Hollywood arts high school . I'm quite independent because I have a place of my own...ya . Why I left you ask ? Because I'm sick and tired of their rules . They told me if you get your own house your own rules so I did and they send me rent so that's great . I had so many things happen to me which are amazing . I'm friends with the most amazing people ever Cat , Robbie , jade , and André . and i'm dating a celebrity his name is Ryder Daniels . He's so sweet and kind . I mean he went back to school just for me . But my friends hate his guts . I tried making them like him but then I just gave up .

* end of POV *

* at school *

* Tori was opening her locker when Ryder came to her *

Ryder : hi sweetie !

Tori : hi !

* Tori and Ryder kiss *

* cat and Robbie go to them and clear their throats *

* Ryder pulls away *

Ryder : umm..do you have a problem with any of this ?

Robbie : no not at all

Cat : except that you're a scumbag !

* Robbie punches cat in the shoulder *

Ryder : good ! So I have an announcement to make

Tori : what is it ?

* cat talks sarcastically *

Cat : ya what is it ? Because you're such an interesting person

Ryder : well I got the lead role in the movie I auditioned for

Tori : congratulations !

* Ryder and Tori hug *

Ryder : here comes the bad news

* Tori pulls away from the hug *

Tori : what is the bad news ?

Ryder : I live for filming in michigan in 2 weeks

Tori : how long will you film ?

Ryder : 2 months

Robbie : yes ! I mean Boo !

Announcement : Ryder Daniels to the principal's office

Ryder : I gotta go

* Ryder kisses tori on the cheek then leaves *

* André and jade go to them *

André : what happened ?

Cat : Ryder is leaving in 2 weeks for 2 months

Jade : finally ! we get a break from that egotistic maniac

Tori : hello ! He's still my boyfriend !

Robbie : he's not right for you !

Tori : yes he is ! He cares about me !

Jade : the only person he cares about is himself

André : jade's right ! Think about it Tori !

* meanwhile with beck *

Beck's POV :

I'm beck . And I'm imaginary . As crazy as it might seem yes I'm imaginary . I was created by a girl named Tori vega . She was 4 years old when she created me . We spent the last 4 years together . And those were the best 4 years of my life . Technically , I don't have a life . But one day I left Tori vega when she was 9 years old at her 9th birthday party on August 15th at 10:45 pm . I didn't want to leave her . But I had to . Rules are rules . But I miss her so bad . I just want to see what has she become . I truly will do anything to go after her .

* end of POV *

* at IMHQ *

* Darryl goes to beck and beck is flipping through pictures of him and Tori *

Darryl : you really miss her huh ?

Beck : it's been 7 years Darryl ! 7 YEARS !

Darryl : well agent Steven wants you to go to his office

Beck : ok

* beck goes to agent steven's office *

Steven : ahh ! My beloved agent ! Beck Oliver

Beck : what do you need ?

Steven : well I need you ! For a mission

Beck : which is ?

Steven : well Tori Vega needs help

Beck : with what ?

Steven : we don't know but you gotta find out what it is wrong with her

Beck : ok

* beck was about to leave *

Steven : wow ! Wow ! Wow ! You can't go to the real world as an imaginary person we're gonna put you in a human body just like how Tori saw you

Beck : ok

* they put him in a human body *

Beck : now I'm ready !

Steven : you are now go to the portal but you have to leave earth by her birthday

Beck : alright

* beck leaves the office and was about to go into the portal when someone touched his shoulder *

Jared : good luck man !

Beck : thanks

* beck goes into the portal *

* meanwhile with Tori *

* after school at night *

* cat was going to sleep over at tori's house *

* the girls are in their pjs sitting on Tori's bed talking *

Tori : can I ask you a question ?

Cat : ya

Tori : why do you hate Ryder ?

Cat : because he's not right for you ! He doesn't care about you ! He doesn't treat you like you're supposed to be treated

Tori : He does ! And I like him !

Cat : you asked about my opinion and I told you

Tori : just forget it ! i'm bored tell me something interesting

Cat : well in my 13th birthday party my brother got me cotton candy flavored perfume

Tori : do you mean cotton candy smelling

Cat : no I said flavored the perfume was edible

Tori : oh ! Your brother is weird

Cat : I know ! so childhood ? You never told me about that topic

Tori : umm..You go first

Cat : well me and my brother used to have mud fights we throw mud balls at eachother

* Tori laughs *

Cat : how about you ?

Tori : I used to fill my rubber shoes up with water and walk around my house because I really liked the sound of it

* both girls laugh *

Tori : what was your favorite food as a kid ?

Cat : well everyones favorite !

Both Girls : Macaroni and Cheese

* both girls laugh *

Tori : what was your favorite tv show as a kid ?

Cat : umm..I don't know I really loved the Amanda show

Tori : I loved all that but I loved the Amanda show too

Cat : aww ! All that was a great show

Tori : hey cat !

Cat : ya

Tori : AMANDA PLEASE !

* both girls laugh *

Cat : any imaginary friends ?

Tori : I used to have an imaginary friend named beck he was so Loyal but he left when I was 9

Cat : I used to have many imaginary friends ben , kate , Mary , and they all left when I was 10

* the girls laugh *

Cat : what if our imaginary friends like came to life ?

Tori : that would be CRAZY !

* end of episode 1 *


	2. Meeting My Special Friend

Tori's POV :

Me and cat had the best sleepover ever . We had some macaroni and cheese to remind us of our childhood . It was so fun ! I like being constantly reminded of my childhood . We talked about favorite food , favorite shows , and imaginary friends . I just wish some childhood friend of mine would come and meet me . Since I don't have any school today because it's saturday so I'll go out with Ryder he said to meet him at Vacaro

* end of POV *

* Tori gets ready and walks to Vacaro *

* on her way to Vacaro she heard someone call her name *

* Tori turned around to see who it is and she found a black kind of long haired guy with tanned skin walking through the crowd to her *

* the guy gets to Tori *

Tori : umm..who are you ?

Guy : I'm your imaginary friend

Tori : ok if you whoever you are just stopped me for a fake reason then i'm out of here

* Tori was about to leave and then the guy grabs her wrist *

Guy : I'm not faking it ! Remember me ! I'm beck

Tori : no imaginary friend can come in real life ! Fine what is something only my imaginary friend would know ?

* beck stays silent *

Tori : I thought so ...

* Tori was about to leave until he grabs her wrist again *

Beck : on August 15th on your 9th birthday I left you and I remember exactly how it went !

Tori : ok how ?

Beck : you were in a pink polka dot dress and had a yellow birthday hat and your birthday party was in your backyard and no one showed up and I told you that I was going to leave and you told me to never leave your side and I told you I had to then I left

Tori : wow ! Am I being punked ? Where's ashton kutcher because this isn't funny anymore

Beck : why don't you believe me ?

Tori : it's just that it is unbelievable

Beck : do you believe me ?

Tori : if you are my " imaginary friend " why did you come here ?

Beck : I don't know but all I know is that you need help

Tori : I'm happily dating the best man ever and have the best friends so your mission is fulfilled now go

* tori tries to push him away but she can't *

Tori : why are you so strong ? I can't even push you

Beck : because when an imaginary friend takes form as a human he can't be so far away from his owner so I guess you're stuck with me

Tori : oh ! So how did you come to earth ?

Beck : well I got a human form and here I am so... Ya

Tori : it's just weird to see You here !

Beck : believe me I'm as weirded out as you

Tori : so wanna walk ?

Beck : sure

* beck and Tori walk and talk *

Beck : finally I can see what have you become

Tori : what do you mean ?

Beck : well for the past 7 years I have been missing you so bad

Tori : can I ask you a question ?

Beck : sure

Tori : umm..I know this is kind of you know...soon but why did you leave me ?

Beck : because I had to

Tori : I mean the real reason

Beck : you're old enough for me to tell you so.. IMHQ told me that i had to leave you on your birthday I forgot that promise until one day before your ninth birthday they told me to leave you or else they'll wipe your memory of me ever existing

Tori : that's so cruel !

Beck : so tell me about what happened to you since then ?

Tori : well I've been dating Ryder Daniels ...oh my god ! I forgot about Vacaro

* Tori goes to Vacaro and beck follows her *

* Tori finds Ryder *

Tori : hey sorry I was late

Ryder : it's alright now have a seat

* Tori sits down *

* the waitress comes and they order appetizers *

Ryder : so how was your day ?

Tori : good yours ?

Ryder : also doing good and speaking of which I talked to the producers of the movie

Tori : ya ?

Ryder : and they said we'll be leaving in 10 days

Tori : oh ! I'm gonna miss you !

* Ryder and Tori kiss *

* in the middle of their kiss beck goes to their table *

Beck : hey tori there you are !

* Tori pulls away *

Ryder : Tori who is this ?

Tori : that's my childhood friend

Beck : hi !

Ryder : well have a seat

* beck grabs a seat and sits *

* the waitress goes to them *

Waitress : here's your italian pizza with olives and mushrooms

* the waitress sets it down and leaves *

* the three of them grab a slice *

Ryder : so what's his name ?

Tori : his name is beck

* Tori looks at her pizza then at Ryder *

Tori : Oliver..ya beck oliver

Beck : that's a good name for me

Ryder : ya it's a great name so what do you do beck ?

Beck : well I like to keep people company

Tori : what he means is he's still a student like me and by people he means his friends

Ryder : oh what school ?

Tori : Sherwood umm..

Beck : can I ask you a question ?

Ryder : sure

Beck : what do you like about Tori ?

Ryder : well..without her my life wouldn't be as organized

Beck : I mean what do you like about Her ?

Ryder : umm..I don't think I understand your question

Beck : well i like how she's so funny ! And how she sings in her sleep

Ryder : so you two...

Tori : no ! no ! We just slept next to eachother at nap time in pre school nothing crazy

Ryder : good !

* the waitress goes to them *

Waitress : so what would you like to order ?

Ryder : orzo salad with extra cucumbers for the lady and me

Beck : umm..Tori I thought you were allergic to cucumbers

Tori : I am

Ryder : I never knew that

Tori : it's ok I'll pick the cucumbers out

Beck : why can't you order something you know..you actually like

Tori : that's a good idea I'll have some tortellini stuffed with mushrooms and bring the Parmesan cheese in a container

Beck : I'll have that too Ryder would you like to change your order ?

Ryder : no thanks

* the waitress gets the orders then leaves *

Ryder : so when did you two meet ?

Tori : we met when I was 4

Beck : well not exactly met

Ryder : what do you mean ?

Tori : what he means is..is..is that we used to...hate eachother ! Ya that's it excuse me for just one second

* Tori pulls beck to a private place *

Tori : what the heck are you doing ?

Beck : what did I do wrong ?

Tori : you can't tell Ryder you're my imaginary friend came to life

Beck : right

Tori : ya ! Well pull yourself together and keep it a secret

* beck and Tori go back to the table *

Ryder : what were you two talking about

Beck and Tori : ummm..

Tori : I needed him to umm..hook up my bra ! Isn't that right beck ?

Beck : ya

Ryder : tmi

* two girls go up to Ryder *

Girl 1 : hey will you sign these posters for us biff the lifeguard

Ryder : of course !

* ryder signs the posters *

* while Ryder signs the posters *

Beck : so he's a lifeguard ?

Tori : he's an actor

* Ryder stops signing the posters *

Girl 2 : thank you

* time passes and they finish eating *

Beck : hey thanks for paying for dinner because I don't have any money

Ryder : ummm..thanks

Beck : you're welcome

Tori : thank you Ryder for a lovely evening

Ryder : you're welcome Tori

* Ryder kisses her then pulls away then heads to his house *

Beck : so can we walk to your parent's house

Tori : umm..not exactly

Beck : why not ?

Tori : well because..I have my own house

Beck : why did they like kick you out ?

Tori : no I just didn't want to live in their house because I have my own rules

Beck : that's ...understandable

Tori : shut up and just walk with me

* beck and Tori walk to Tori's house *

Beck : that brown thing we ate was amazing

Tori : umm..which one ?

Beck : that brown thing we ate the last thing we ate

Tori : oh ! You mean chocolate cake ?

Beck : yes that ! It was.. No words can describe it

Tori : I know !

Beck : by the way you didn't complete to me what happened to you since your ninth birthday

Tori : well I've been dating ryder Daniels the movie actor and I have really good friends like cat , Robbie , Jade , and André

Beck : wait is he André as in André Harris ?

Tori : ya why ?

Beck : because he was my best friend in IMHQ but he left 2 years ago so he's imaginary too but don't tell him I told you that

Tori : my lips are sealed

* they get to tori's house *

Tori : well I gotta go

Beck : see ya

* Tori was about to leave until she saw beck lying on a bench *

* Tori turns to him *

Tori : you're sleeping on a bench ?

Beck : yes

Tori : come into my house I insist I don't want you to get kidnapped or anything

* Tori pulls beck to her house *

* Tori sets up the couch for him to sleep *

Tori : this is where you will be sleeping now I will go sleep in my bed

* Tori goes to her room and sleeps *

* 2 hours later *

* Tori wakes up and finds beck sleeping next to her they both have clothes on *

* they both scream *

Tori : WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ?! I told you to sleep on the couch

Beck : I thought you were still afraid of the dark

Tori : JUST..go sleep on the couch

* beck leaves to sleep on the couch *

* end of episode 2 *


	3. Fixing up !

Tori's POV :

Well yesterday my imaginary friend .. Yes it seems crazy but he's my imaginary friend . Anyways his name is beck . And yesterday i named him beck oliver so Ryder wouldn't suspect a thing . So we're gonna use the name beck oliver . Beck came on earth from the IMHQ and they put him in human form because well..he was imaginary . He has a great personality . And when he entered my apartment he saw that it was a mess , walls are painted grey , the couch is ripped up , and the shower is clogged up and so on . That's what you get from living on your own . I told Ryder to try to fix it but he was too busy .

* end of POV *

* at Tori's house *

* Tori wakes up from sleep and goes to the kitchen and finds beck cooking *

* Tori puts her hands under his arms and wraps her arms around his shoulder *

Tori : I never knew you cooked

Beck : I do cook

Tori : what are you making ?

Beck : I'm making eggs and bacon for you

Tori : you're...you're making breakfast for me

Beck : ya anything for you

* the eggs and bacon are ready and beck puts them on a plate and sets them on the table for Tori to eat *

Beck : I mean you created me you're the reason I'm here

Tori : oh right ! I forgot about that ! What are you gonna eat ?

* beck looks in the fridge for something to eat *

Beck : well I can eat some cereal

* beck takes the cereal out and makes some for himself and then he puts it on the table for him to eat *

Beck : oh ya ! Why were you so shocked when I made you some breakfast ?

Tori : well because no one has ever did something so nice for me not even Ryder

Beck : oh !

Tori : I still can't believe André is imaginary

Beck : if you don't believe me see it for yourself

Tori : what do you mean ?

Beck : I mean everyone of us imaginary people has a birthmark guys have a car as their birthmark and girls have butterflies as their birthmark and they all stay at the back of your neck

Tori : Can I see yours ?

Beck : sure !

* beck shows her the back of his neck *

Tori : wow !

Beck : I know !

* Tori looks at her watch *

Tori : shoot ! I'm late !

Beck : for what ?

Tori : for school

Beck : what is this school thing ?

Tori : it's for people to learn stuff which are pointless

Beck : I want to join

Tori : why ? Wouldn't you rather stay home ?

Beck : no because I want to spend as much time with you as I can

* Tori blushes *

Beck : why did you turn red ? Are you gonna cry ?

Tori : umm..no well what time do you want to get in this school ?

Beck : tomorrow

Tori : ok see you later

Beck : umm..can atleast walk with you to school ?

Tori : umm..sure come on !

* beck and tori leave the house and walk to school *

* Tori carries her bag *

Beck : let me carry the bag

Tori : no ! You've done enough for me

Beck : I insist

* beck carries Tori's bag *'

Tori : thanks !

Beck : you're welcome

Tori : what was your favorite memory of me ?

Beck : does me meeting you for the first time count

* Tori blushes *

Tori : I mean a real memory

Beck : I would have to say when we went camping

Tori : we..never went camping

Beck : by camping I meant building a fort out of blankets on your balcony and making brownies on your easy-bake oven

* Tori laughs *

Tori : I remember that

Beck : what about you ?

Tori : I liked umm..When we were playing water guns in the backyard and it looked like we peed our pants

* beck laughs *

Beck : you sure do know how to pick memories

Tori : I have a gift

Beck : what is it ?

* Tori punches beck playfully *

Tori : don't act dumb

Beck : i'm not !

* Tori says sarcastically *

Tori : oh sure !

* they get to school *

* cat goes up to Tori *

Cat : hey Tori ! Wait who's he ?

Tori : he's beck oliver

Cat : is he your boyfriend ? Yes ! Finally you dumped that ryder jerk

Tori : woah ! He's just a friend beck this is cat !

Beck : nice to meet you

Cat : it's weird you told me your imaginary friend was beck

Tori : umm..can you excuse us for one second ?

* Tori pulls beck to somewhere cat can't here them *

Tori : can I tell her ?

Beck : sure but I want to see André it's been 2 years

Tori : deal

* they go back to cat *

Tori : beck André is over there

Beck : finally

* beck leaves and goes to André *

Tori : cat beck is my imaginary friend he came here on earth to see me

Cat : WHAT ?!

Tori : ya I know it seems crazy

Cat : it's ok Robbie is imaginary too

Tori : WHAT ?! How long have you been keeping this ?

Cat : 4 months

Tori : oh ok ! It seems kind of weird that imaginary friends can go to earth

Cat : ya but he's now a permanent human

* meanwhile with beck *

* André is talking to a girl and the girl is flirting with him *

* beck goes to André *

Beck : hey André

André : oh hey beck ! Wait a second ! beck ! Excuse us hope

Hope : ok I'll see you around

* hope leaves *

André : Long time no see man !

Beck : I know !

André : you know I came here because of jade but who did you come here for ?

Beck : Tori

André : no way !

Beck : well just one problem

André : you can say it

Beck : what happens if you really like your owner ?

André : dude ! You like her !

Beck : ya ! She is the best girl ever

André : well I don't know dude but you should totally audition for this school right now because today is the last day of registering

Beck : ok but I don't know if I'm good enough

André : you're an acting PROTIGY ! You can do it

* beck goes to Tori and finds Robbie *

Beck : Robbie !

Robbie : beck !

Beck : I didn't see you in some time man

Robbie : me too

Beck : it was nice talking to you but Tori I gotta audition

Tori : why now i thought you said tomorrow

Beck : today is the last day of auditions

Tori : oh right let's go !

* beck and tori go to the audition room *

* tori leaves the audition room and waits for beck outside *

Man : alright we're closing auditions

Beck : wait don't close any auditions ! Think of all the people who want to get into this school ! Think of all the people who just want to belong ! The people who have been teased for wanting to become in the entertainment industry ! You want to shatter their dreams into little bits and pieces ! Huh ? I bet you all were one of them ! You just wanted to belong ! And that's all I have to say for you !

Man : come here !

* beck goes to him *

Man : what's your name ?

Beck : beck oliver

Man : sandy hand him the pin !

* sandy gives him a pin with Hollywood arts written on it *

Beck : umm...what's this ?

Sandy : congratulations beck welcome to Hollywood arts

* beck leaves the room excited to tell Tori the good news *

Tori : so ?

Beck : I didn't get in

* Tori looks sad *

* beck shows Tori the pin *

Beck : kidding !

Tori : that's awesome !

* Tori hugs beck tightly *

* Ryder goes to them *

Ryder : hands off my girl !

* beck lets go of Tori *

Beck : i'm sorry

Ryder : good !

* jade goes to them *

Jade : hey tori ! Wait who's the guy ?

Tori : this is beck , beck this is jade

Beck : nice to meet you

Jade : you too can I ask you a question Ryder ?

Ryder : ya sure

* ? Goes to Ryder *

? : Ryder come on

Tori : who's she ?

Ryder : this is Maria

Maria : hi ! Meet me in the janitor's closet Ryder

* Maria leaves *

Tori : why was she talking to you ?

Ryder : we have a...cooking project together

Tori : you don't take cooking classes

Ryder : fine it's a Spanish project I gotta go

* Ryder leaves *

Tori : Ryder has been acting weird lately

Jade : because he's cheating on you !

Tori : no he's not !

Jade : beck what do you think of Ryder ?

Tori : ya beck

Beck : I think Tori should date whoever she's happy with and she seems happy so I'm happy

* Tori blushes *

Jade : you're blushing !

* Tori stops blushing *

Tori : what ?! Pfftt ! No i'm not

Jade : fine you weren't !

Tori : thank you

* at the end of the school day *

* Tori and beck walk to tori's apartment *

Beck : so I have a surprise for you inside

Tori : what is it ?

Beck : you just have to go in and see

* beck and Tori go in and tori sees the apartment is painted like her favorite color yellow and she got a new couch and all the bad things in her apartment were fixed *

Tori : h..how..did..you..do all this ?

Beck : well I called up some people when we were at school to come and renevate your apartment

Tori : how did they get into the apartment ?

Beck : I told them where was the spare key

Tori : I love it ! Thank you !

* Tori hugs beck *

* beck pulls away from the hug *

Beck : come on to the kitchen I'll make some macaroni and cheese

Tori : I love macaroni and cheese !

* beck holds her hand and pulls her to the kitchen with him *

* end of episode three *


	4. I'm Slightly Falling In Love

Tori's POV :

Beck is so sweet ! First , he knows how to cook which is an instant turn on for any girl . Second , he always makes me blush because he says the cutest things like he wants to spend some more time with me and that's so adorable ! Third , we share alot of memories together and that's a great conversation starter . Fourth , he renovated my apartment ! And I didn't even ask him . And that's a sign of an amazing person . I..I..I think I'm slightly falling in love with my imaginary frie... Wait a second ! I have Ryder ! who am I supposed to choose ?!

* end of POV *

* at Tori's apartment *

* tori is asleep *

* beck goes in her room *

Beck : wakey ! Wakey ! Eggs and bakey

Tori : did you make me any eggs and bakey ?

Beck : umm..no

Tori : then I'm sleeping ! Sleeping !

* Tori goes back to bed *

Beck : what I meant was umm..I'm gonna make some right now

* Tori wakes up *

Tori : I was just messing with you you don't have to make them

Beck : good !

Tori : I can make breakfast..I mean if you want

Beck : Please don't you'll burn down the entire house

* beck was about to leave but Tori grabbed his wrist. *

Tori : what do you mean ?

Beck : I mean that you're not a good cook

Tori : oh really ? I challenge you to a cook off

* beck gets closer to Tori *

Beck : you're on ! winner gets ?

Tori : bragging rights

Beck : loser ?

Tori : watches any movie of the winner's choice and buys popcorn at the cinema

Beck : deal

* beck and Tori cook some breakfast food *

Tori : done !

Beck : me too !

* Tori puts her plate infront of beck *

Tori : here you go sir Beckett oliver try mine

Beck : same goes for you

* beck puts his plate infront of Tori *

* they both eat eachother's food that they made *

Tori : it's a tie

Beck : what does a tie mean ?

Tori : it means we both won

Beck : well ok but sorry I ever doubted you you can really cook !

Tori : thanks so wanna go to school right now

Beck : ok

* beck and Tori walk to school *

* they find cat at school *

Cat : hey lovebirds !

Beck : we're birds ?

Tori : no it's just a metaphore

Cat : it means 2 people who are in love !

Tori : what ? Pffft..no !

Beck : y..ya we aren't in love !

Cat : ok grumpy pants ! Oh ya André has been looking for you beck !

* beck leaves and looks for André *

Tori : so cat can you give me some advice

Cat : sure

Tori : umm..a girl I know umm..likes a guy and she has a boyfriend what should that girl do ?

Cat : I think she should t... Wait a second ! The girl is you and you like beck and you don't know what to do with Ryder ?

Tori : ya !

Cat : Awww ! Why do you like beck ?

Tori : because he is sweet , he's funny , and he can cook he makes me breakfast every morning

Cat : Awww ! Wait you two are living together ?

Tori : yes

Cat : that's so cute ! You two should totally be a couple !

Tori : I'll try

* the bell rings *

Tori : what is your first class of the day ?

Cat : ugh ! Math you ?

Tori : history ! Gotta go !

* Tori goes to beck *

Tori : what's your first class of the day ?

Beck : history you ?

Tori : same ! Let's go !

* Tori and beck walk to class and when they get their they sit in their seats *

Mrs. Johnson : ok class today we're learning about the history of Adolf hitler

* the class groans but teaches them anyways *

* halfway through class Tori taps beck's shoulder *

Tori : umm..beck ?

Beck : ya ?

Tori : what did you put in those pancakes you made me this morning ?

Beck : blueberries , raspberries , peanuts ...

Tori : raspberries ?

Beck : ya why ?

Tori : I'm allergic to them I feel like throwing up

Beck : want me to take you to the nurse ?

Tori : yes please

Mrs. Johnson : beck ! Tori ! It looks like you were interrupting the class

Beck : sorry ! It's just that Tori has been feeling umm...what are you feeling Tori

Tori : naucious ?

Beck : ya that's the word ! And she wants me to take her to the nurse

Mrs. Johnson : are you sure you're not lying ?

Beck : look at her face !

* the teacher looks at her face *

Mrs. Johnson : honey ! You look so pale ! Beck take her to the nurse !

* beck takes Tori to the nurse *

Nurse : what happened ?

Beck : well I made her breakfast this morning

Nurse : and ?

Beck : she had an allergic reaction to the raspberries

Nurse : RASPBERRIES ?! Oh no ! Honey ! You have got to go home !

Tori : why ?

Nurse : because anyone who's allergic to raspberries gets a swollen up face after eating them and the swelling is contagious

Tori : tell Ryder to take me home

Nurse : of course !

* the nurse leaves to call Ryder *

Beck : i'm so sorry ! I should've known that you were allergic !

Tori : it's ok beck !

Beck : but remember

* beck holds Tori's hand *

Beck : I'll always be with you

Tori : thanks

* cat bursts in the nurse's room *

Cat : I heard Tori was hurt !

Tori : I'm fine

* cat hugs Tori then she sees Tori is holding beck's hand and pulls away from the hug *

Cat : wait ! Are you two a..a..a..couple !

Tori : no why ?

Cat : because you two are holding hands !

Beck : oh !

* Tori pulls her hand away from beck's hand *

Tori : trust me cat ! We aren't a couple

* the nurse goes to Tori *

Nurse : Ryder said that he can't take you home because he has an important Spanish project to do

Tori : oh ! Umm..umm..it's ok ! Beck can take me ! Right beck ?

Beck : sure !

Cat : I'll go with them

* cat , Tori , and beck leave school *

Beck : oh shoot !

Cat : what ?

Beck : I don't have a car !

Cat : it's ok you can get into mine

* cat and Tori and beck go to cat's car *

* cat drives them home *

* they go inside Tori's house *

Cat : umm.. Excuse me Tori ?

Tori : yes

Cat : do you have bathroom ?

Tori : second door on the right

Cat : thanks

* cat rushes to the bathroom *

* beck takes Tori to the couch *

Beck : I'm so sorry for that horrible mistake I did

Tori : beck it's ok !

Beck : but I can't take it ! To know I hurt you and...

* Tori kisses beck on the cheek then pulls away *

Beck : umm..what was that for ?

Tori : to make you shut up and to tell you to stop blaming yourself !

Beck : thanks you're the best !

Tori : you're wel...wait do you really think that ?

Beck : ya ! You're awesome !

* they both start to lean in until cat comes bursting in the living room they stop leaning in *

Cat : Tori ! You're out of toilet paper !

Tori : you can find it in the kitchen cabinet

Cat : kk !

* cat leaves to the kitchen cabinet *

Tori : so.. Where were we ?

Beck : we were ...at the part where I was gonna leave

* beck kisses Tori on the cheek *

Beck : bye Tori

Tori : ...ok

* beck leaves to go to school *

* cat comes back *

Cat : so what were you guys doing back there ?

Tori : we...I almost kissed beck

Cat : WHAT ?!

* cat sits on the couch *

Cat : details please !

Tori : well we were talking and stuff and suddenly we leaned in and then you came bursting into the living room and then when I asked him where were we he didn't seem like he wants to kiss me anymore

Cat : so who do you choose beck or Ryder ?

Tori : stop asking me that question !

* Tori puts her head on a pillow *

Tori : why can't this just be easy !

* meanwhile with beck *

* at lunchtime beck sees André *

Beck : can I like talk to you in private ?

André : sure

* they go inside the Hollywood arts building *

André : what is it man ?

Beck : I almost kissed Tori

André : YOU WHAT ?! Wait why did I hear almost ?

Beck : because at first we were talking then we leaned in but then cat ruined the moment and when Tori asked where were we I started thinking if I wasn't a good kisser what will happen so I chickened out and left

André : why did you do that ?!

Beck : because I never kissed a girl before

André : well let's go to the janitor's closet and we'll talk about it

* beck and André go to the janitor's closet and open it but they find two people kissing *

* the two people pull away *

Girl : EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING ?!

Boy : Ya !

André : I'm sor...wait a second Ryder...Maria

Maria : ya it's us !

Beck : I thought you were with Tori

Ryder : WHAT ?! Maria is the only girl for me

Maria : Awww !

André : you don't remember Tori ? Tori Vega

Ryder : never heard of her

Beck : Liar !

Ryder : leave me and Maria alone we have some " catching up " to do

Maria : rawr ! You go tiger !

* ryder and Maria start making out and Ryder starts unbuttoning her shirt *

Beck : eww !

* beck and André leave and close the door *

Beck : I guess he had amnesia or something

* André hits beck's head *

André : no you dumbie ! He's cheating on her !

Beck : umm..what does cheating mean ?

André : it means dating two people at the same time

Beck : oh no ! We gotta tell Tori

André : but we need a plan first !

**_* end of episode 4 *_**


End file.
